


Drabble:  Just a Taste

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the influence of the First's trigger, Spike takes a nip out of Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for [](http://phoenixofborg.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenixofborg**](http://phoenixofborg.livejournal.com/)  who wanted some Spike/Willow in an awkward way.

Spike growled, frothing at the mouth as he sunk his teeth into Willow’s neck.  He sucked deeply, only for a second, before Buffy yanked him back and clocked him upside the head.

“Spike!  Snap out of it!” Buffy slapped his face.

“What?  I…” Spike licked his lips and looked up, bewildered. 

“Maybe it was too soon to stop using the chains."  Buffy frowned.  "I’ll be right back.”

Willow slumped against the wall, holding a hand to her wounded neck.

“Sorry, Red.  You okay?”

“Eh.  Been better.  Is the room supposed to be spinning?”

“Sorry.  Knew you’d taste sweet, though.”

“…thanks?”


End file.
